starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Grimm
Grimm the dragon is a major villainous character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He is voiced by Peter Fernandez. In the Polish version, his name was changed to Szatan ("Satan"). Unlike Tamara's gentle baby dragon Sugar, Grimm is one mean and ill-tempered beast. Capable of breathing fire, he is a magic animal of the evil Lady Kale and is the only one in the whole world that his mistress cares for. Kale's vehicle of choice is a "Dragon Wagon", carried by Grimm across the skies of Avalon. In the show Grimm might be fat but mighty wings propel the Dragon Wagon vehicle carrying Lady Kale (whose Jewel Armor is dragon-themed) and her smaller magic-animal pets, the dweasels Rufus and Twig, through the sky with tremendous mobility and speed. Fortunately for her good enemies the Jewel Riders, Grimm is stronger and faster, yet not nearly as intelligent as their unicorns. He is also not as agile as Princess Gwenevere's flying unicorn Sunstar, but is capable of breathing blazing flame on command. Sneering and snorting, the dragon creates a dark, sinister presence in the sky. Like Archie the owl, he can talk on his own and not through a bonding jewel like the dweasels. Lady Kale and Grimm are very close to each other, and he is utterly loyal and completely devoted to her. Despite being usually very cold and haughty, Kale affectionately calls him her "big baby" as he calls her "Mum-mum".Morgana (script)Fashion Fever (script) And even as Grimm smells nasty (at least according to Fallon), Kale tells him she likes the way he smells.Badlands (script) Between the events of the seasons one and two (between Lady Kale's defeat in "Full Circle" and before her return in "Morgana"), Rufus and Twig briefly relocate to the Dweasel Nook, taking Grimm and he lives with them during the time. His final appearance is in the show's next-to-last episode "Spirit of Avalon". At the Heart of Avalon, Kale sweeps down by Grimm to finally destroy Gwenevere, Sunstar and Ian, but then Gwen uses the Staff of Avalon powered by the collected Crown Jewels. Gwen's spell hits and Kale and her dragon are turned into crystal statues along with the dweasels. Appearances * First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Can't Dance", "Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard's Peak", "The Faery Princess", "Badlands", "Home Sweet Heart Stone", "Dreamfields" * Second season: "Morgana", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Mystery Island", "The Fortune Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" (post-demise cameo) Gallery Grimm 01-04.png Grimm 1.png Grimm 01-05.png Grimm 4.png Grimm 5.png Grimm 3.png Grimm 8.png Behind the scenes During the show's pre-production, Grimm used to have a goat-like beard and more twisted horns. The Wagon was shown to be more crude-looking in some storyboard sketches. ]] In Avalon: Web of Magic, Grimm seemed inspired the characters of both the evil monster Manticore and the good red dragon Drake (the dragon Gwyx also has a somewhat similar name). See also * List of characters References Category:Animals Category:Evil characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Major characters Category:Male characters